


Pretty Setter Group chat

by AiChikaneEnma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pretty Setter Squad, bc theyre my current otp, chatfic, just setters getting to know each other, there's gonna be a lot of emphasis on SemiShira tho, yahaba is a sass master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiChikaneEnma/pseuds/AiChikaneEnma
Summary: Oikawa created a group chat so all the pretty setters™ can get to know each other. However, what none of them have anticipated is that they'll be pouring out their tragic backstories™ in less than an hour chatting with one another





	

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments a lot. This is the first time I've ever written something like this. Please enjoy! ^^

**_Oikawa Tooru_ ** _has created a group chat._

 **_Oikawa Tooru_ ** _has renamed the group chat to_ _Pretty Setter Squad_ _._

 **_Oikawa Tooru_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_AlienBadBoi_ ** _._

 

 

 **_AlienBadBoi_ ** : Yoohoo! So I’m creating this group chat so all of us pretty setters can get to know each other better outside of volleyball!

 

 **_AlienBadBoi_ ** _has added_ **_Kageyama Tobio_ ** _,_ **_Sugawara Koushi_ ** _,_ **_Yahaba Shigeru_ ** _,_ **_Semi Eita_ ** _,_ **_Shirabu Kenjirou_ ** _,_ **_Kozume Kenma_ ** _and_ **_Akaashi Keiji_ ** _to_ _Pretty Setter Squad_ _._

 

 **Kageyama Tobio** : OIKAWA-SAN AM I REALLY IN THE PRETTY SETTER SQUAD???

 **Sugawara Koushi** : Yes Kageyama  all setters are pretty

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lmao Tobio-chan why are u so surprised???

 **Kageyama Tobio** : Oikawa-san is that you?

 **AlienBadBoi** : Yeah duh who else would I be????

 **Kageyama** **Tobio** : But your name-handle…

 

 **_Sugawara Koushi_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_MamaCrow_ ** _._

 

 **MamaCrow** : We can change our name-handle! Don’t you know that Kageyama?

 **Kageyama Tobio** : Can I Suga-san??

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol so uve never done that Tobio-chan? Thats sad

 **MamaCrow** : Hush dont make fun of him!

 **Kageyama Tobio** : Dear Suga-san and Oikawa-san! Please show me how to change my name-handle

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol why u so formal

 

 **_Semi Eita_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_SemiSemi_ ** _._

 

 **SemiSemi** : You see the arrow on top of the chatbox? Right next to the group’s name?

 **Kageyama Tobio** : Yes…?

 **SemiSemi** : Ok so tap on that. You see a whole list? Choose the one that say “Nicknames”.  Find your name in the group chat and just type whatever nickname you can.

 

 **_Kageyama Tobio_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_Milk_ ** _._

 

 **Milk** : Thank you very much Semi-san!

 **SemiSemi** : No problems. But lol no wonder why you’re Oikawa’s junior

 **AlienBadBoi** : STOP SAYING THAT HES NOT MY JUNIOR AND WTF IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???

 **MamaCrow** : Hush Oikawa there are first-years here!

 

 **_Shirabu Kenjirou_ ** _has changed his name to_ _**Shirabun**._ ****

**SemiSemi** : You little shit, so you’re here too

 **Shirabun** : Say you, Semi-san

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol aren’t the swans so lively today

 **SemiSemi** :  Why did you add us to the group chat I thought you dislike us?

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol I only hate that Ushiwaka bastard u lot are ok

 **AlienBadBoi** : Not to mention pretty as hell

 **SemiSemi** : Uh thanks

 **Shirabun** : EXCUSE YOU BUT USHIJIMA-SAN IS THE BEST PLAYER IN THE PREFECTURE AND THIRD BEST IN JAPAN

 **Milk** : But we beat Shiratorizawa

 **AlienBadBoi** : Hah!

 

 **_Kozume Kenma_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_TokyoGamerCat_ ** _._

 

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Yo

 **Shirabun** : SHUT UP YOU CROW

 **SemiSemi** : Stop being a little shit Shirabu

 **MamaCrow** : OI KAGEYAMA IS ONLY A FIRST YEAR. Oh and hi Kenma!

 **SemiSemi** : So? It’s not like he’s in junior high anymore

 **Milk** : But it’s true though

 **SemiSemi** : Oh hi Kozume-san. Yeah it’s true although it’s annoying to admit

 **Shirabun** : I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THAT

 **TokyoGamerCat** : What are we talking about?

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol don’t mind them kitty the swans are just upset that their eagle lost to a bunch of crows

 **Milk** : Hello Nekoma’s setter

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Hi Karasuno’s

 **MamaCrow** : Is that how you two address each other?

 **Milk** : Yes it’s kind of awkward to call each other even by our surname

 **Milk** : HI KENMA!!!! CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU AT NATIONAL!!!

 **Milk** : Sorry that was Hinata boke he stole my phone

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Tell Shoyo I said hi

 **AlienBadBoi** : sooooo have we gotten pass the awkward introduction??? Let’s chat something!!

 **Shirabun** : Whatever you say Ushijima-san will always be the best

 **SemiSemi** : Hate to agree with Shirabu but yeah. Remember that he still represents Japan in the Youth World Championship

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol but if he play in the Japan team no one is gonna toss to him repeatedly anymore that’s just not Japan style

 **Shirabun** : We’ll see

 

 **_Yahaba Shigeru_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_YaHOE_ ** _._

 

 **AlienBadBoi** : LMAO DIDN’T KNOW YOURE THIS WILD YAHA-CHAN

 **YaHOE** : Oikawa-san please don’t kinkshame me

 **SemiSemi** :  You Johsei is like a bunch of walking meme

 **MamaCrow** : Who else is still not on???

 **TokyoGamerCat** : There’s Akaashi but he usually has late practice with Bokuto-san

 

 **_Akaashi Keiji_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_Mr.Owl._**

 

 **Mr.Owl** : Hi sorry I just got the notification Bokuto-san was really pumped up after we won the Prefecture’s final

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Yeah don’t worry I feel you Kuro is always like that after every single match we won. Why waste your energy if you’re gonna have a match next day?

 **YaHOE** : Oh look, our Tokyo friends are here

 **Mr.Owl** : Hiii

 **YaHOE** : Wait if Fukurodani won the Spring Tournament prelim does that mean Nekoma is out??

 **TokyoGamerCat** : No. Two teams can represent Tokyo. We won too

 **YaHOE** : Oooooooh

 **AlienBadBoi** : So everyone is here!! That’s good we can officially start getting to know each other better now. I’ll start. I’m Oikawa Tooru from Aoba Johsai!

 **Milk** : We all know who you are Oikawa-senpai

 **AlienBadBoi** : HUSH TOBIO-CHAN!! Maybe our Tokyo setters don’t know me not everyone is from Miyagi you know

 **Mr.Owl** : Oikawa, we’ve talked on Facebook

 **TokyoGamerCat** : We do know who you are. Akaashi, Suga-san, you and me were the original pretty setter squad

 **AlienBadBoi** : OMG OK BUT NOW EVERYONE KNOWS EVERYONE

 **SemiSemi** : Actually we do I’ve talked to Akaashi-san and I became friend with Sugawara-san after the Spring Tournament

 **Mr.Owl** : Yeah and I suggested you added the Shiratorizawa setters

 **Shirabun** : Me and Kozume-san met each other in an online game group and I know Akaashi-san through him

 **MamaCrow** : Lol I think what Oikawa means is that we know who we are but we don’t know each other that well yet

 **AlienBadBoi** : YES THANK YOU MR. REFRESHER

 **Mr.Owl** : Btw the Spring Tournament in Miyagi was all over the Tokyo paper

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Yeah two powerhouses losing to Karasuno is pretty shocking

 **YaHOE** : RUDE SHUT UP THE KARASUNO’S WEIRD QUICK DUO ARE MONSTERS!!

 **Shirabun** : DONT EVEN REMIND ME

 **Shirabun** : Ugh after the match we all had to serve 100 times. My arms were so sore

 **SemiSemi** : If you’ve practised properly during training maybe it wouldn’t be sore

 **Shirabun** : I do practise properly! But I’ve never thought we would lose

 **MamaCrow** : Yeah even I was surprised. But then again, I was surprised that we managed to defeat Johsei

 **Milk** : We’ve worked really hard for it though

 **MamaCrow** : Yes yes! You have no idea how hard we’ve trained over the summer. We barely know each other at first but now look at us! I’m so proud

 **Milk** : But Hinata boke still needs work. His serving and receiving are still horrible

 **YaHOE** : Lol I remember him serving straight to your head in our practice match

 **AlienBadBoi** : AHAHAHAHAHA

 **Milk** : Ugh don’t even remind me it makes me want to yell at that boke now

 **Milk** : But Oikawa-san, why didn’t you invite the Date Tech and Jozenji’s setter?

 **AlienBadBoi** : Moni-chan doesn’t use Facebook and um I don’t know their newest setter that well.

 **AlienBadBoi** : But who tf is the Jozenji’s setter?

 **MamaCrow** : Ouch

 **AlienBadBoi** : omg idk everyone!!!

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lmao I just remembered sthing. Did I tell you guys how me and Tobio first added each other on Facebook?

 **SemiSemi** : One of you sent the friend request and…?

 **Shirabun** : The other one accepted?

 **TokyoGamerCat** : haha exciting

 **AlienBadBoi** : YOU HUSH! So anyway I didn’t give Tobio-chan my Facebook bc I used to dislike him in Junior High lol. Still do but less so esp. since u BEAT THAT USHIWAKA BASTARD HAHA jks I still dislike you crows

 **AlienBadBoi** : But anyway Iwa-chan apparently gave Tobio-chan my fb and guess what HE FREAKING SPAMMED MY INBOX AND MY WALL AND ALL OF MY PHOTOS. HE COMMENTED SHIT LIKE “OIKAWA-SAN PLEASE ACCEPT MY FRIEND REQUEST” OR “Oikawa-san please teach me how to do the jump float serve” AND “Oikawa-san good morning please teach me to spike”

 **Milk** : But you are my senpai and a setter I want to overcome how else am I going to do that if I don’t get to know you better Oikawa-san? At least that is what Iwaizumi-san told me

 **AlienBadBoi** : GODDAMN IT IWA-CHAN

 **SemiSemi** : Lol your junior is such a sweetheart Oikawa sometimes I wish _mine_ was such a cinnamon roll

 **Shirabun** : In your dream

 **SemiSemi** : Honestly you’re not cute at all

 **Milk** : Huh why am I a sweetheart? My heart isn’t sweet

 **MamaCrow** : Don’t take it literally Kageyama he means you’re a lovely junior

 **Milk** : What no I’m just trying to defeat Oikawa-san

 **Shirabun** : Hah! I like him already don’t worry Milk-kun you will get there

 **AlienBadBoi** : TOBIO-CHAN YOU LITTLE BRAT YAHA-CHAN YOU BETTER FUCK UP KARASUNO NEXT YEAR

 **MamaCrow** : OIKAWA THE CHILDREN!!!

 **AlienBadBoi** : HIM SEEING THE WORD FUCK IS NOT GOING TO END THE WORLD CALM DOWN MR. REFRESHING

 **TokyoGamerCat** : What’s even going on…

 **Mr.Owl** : No idea. Arent we doing the introduction thing? I’m Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani’s official setter

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Kozume Kenma. Nekoma’s

 **SemiSemi** : Semi Eita. Shiratorizawa’s former setter and current pinch server

 **Milk** : I’m still surprised you think I’m pretty Oikawa-san.

 **AlienBadBoi** : HAHAHA ISNT UR SENPAI SO KIND AND SWEET

 **YaHOE** : Stop it im getting the creep

 **AlienBadBoi** : UR SO MEAN!!!

 **YaHOE** : btw I’m Yahaba Shigeru. Next year I’ll be Johsei’s official setter but rn I’m the pinch server

 **Milk** : This makes no sense though we all know who each other are

 **AlienBadBoi** : HUSH AND INTRODUCE YOURSELF

 **Milk** : Uhh… Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno’s official setter

 **MamaCrow** : And the half of our weird quick duo. I’m Sugawara Koushi but people call me Suga. I was Karasuno’s official setter until Kageyama came here

 **AlienBadBoi** : Damn that must have been a shocker

 **MamaCrow** : Huh no not really. Kageyama is a talented setter so I try to support him in all way possible

 **Milk** : SUGA-SAN YOU ARE A GOOD SENPAI

 **MamaCrow** : Haha thanks Kags I’m glad to hear that

 **AlienBadBoi** : urghhh

 **Milk** : ?

 **YaHOE** : Don’t worry Oikawa-senpai is just jealous lol he’s a bit of a tsundere

 **Milk** : Ah I see

 **AlienBadBoi** : NO SHUT UP YAHA-CHAN. Well duh I am his first senpai

 **SemiSemi** : Really? But beforehand you vehemently deny that hes your junior

 **AlienBadBoi** : HES AN ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT

 **SemiSemi** : That makes no sense

 **SemiSemi** : I’m convinced that you’re a tsundere, Oikawa-san

 **YaHOE** : Lol you’re pretty close Semi-san

 **SemiSemi** : Lmao

 **SemiSemi** : But I get you Suga-san, except Shirabu is an ungrateful little shit unlike Kageyama

 **Shirabun** : OI IM STILL HERE

 **Shirabun** : And I’m not ungrateful. I know you have better skills than I am

 **SemiSemi** : I know I’m just teasing

 **Shirabun** : You’re so mean Semi-san

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lmao why does it sound like you’re sulking

 **SemiSemi** : He always sulks

 **SemiSemi** : It would have been cute if he wasn’t filled with salt

 **AlienBadBoi** : Omfg that was not subtle at all Semi-chan

 **SemiSemi** : What I find all of my juniors cute… except Shirabu

 **Shirabun** : And I find all of my seniors helpful… except Semi-san

 **YaHOE** : Lol I don’t think u guys understand the quality of the tea being spilled here

 **SemiSemi** : I’m not unhelpful I just don’t like little brats who do not appreciate their senpais

 **Shirabun** : I do appreciate you Semi-san, your serves, your badly-dyed hair, your ass warming up the benches

 **SemiSemi** : SHIRABU KENJIROU FUCK YOU

 **YaHOE** : HELP IM CRYING

 **YaHOE** : Lol do you trash talk your senpai but add the suffix –san at the end so it’s passive-aggressively respectful?

 **Shirabun** : yeah lol

 **YaHOE** : Same

 **Shirabun** : High-five

 **AlienBadBoi** : YAHABA SHIGERU I WILL BEAT YOU UP

 **YaHOE** : Lmao you can fight me Oikawa-senpai but I will tell mum aka Iwaizumi-senpai

 **Milk** : Why is Iwaizumi-san the mum?

 **YaHOE** : bc locker room on Thursday night is sweatier than usual when Oikawa-senpai and Iwaizumi-senpai are tasked with the cleaning-up duty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Shirabun** : LMAOOOO

 **Milk** : I don’t get it

 **MamaCrow** : One day you will but that day is not today, Kageyama

 **AlienBadBoi** : STOP SAYING SHIT LIKE THIS WHEN TOBIO-CHAN IS HERE

 **MamaCrow** : Lol why are you so flustered tho Oikawa?

 **MamaCrow** : It’s not like we don’t know you’re dating Iwaizumi

 **Mr.Owl** : Yeah hate to break it to you but our gaydar is pretty strong

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Not to mention all of your status update is about Iwaizumi-san

 **AlienBadBoi** : YOU DON’T HAVE TO EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT

 **AlienBadBoi** : But I supposed it wasn’t even subtle

 **MamaCrow** : Lol nah it’s really obvious

 **Milk** : Ah I see. So you are dating Iwaizumi-senpai. Very interesting

 **MamaCrow** : Even Daichi and I are more discreet than that

 **Milk** : SUGA-SAN ARE YOU AND DAICHI-SAN DATING???

 **AlienBadBoi** : I’m surprised you didn’t pick up on that Tobio-chan but then again you haven’t had friends until high school lol

 **MamaCrow** : Omg um yes we are I mean I thought the whole team knew?

 **Milk** : I DIDN’T

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Ah I see. Karasuno’s setter is quite unaware of his surroundings outside of volleyball

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Which might be why Shoyo is so frustrated about you

 **Milk** : What do you mean tho Nekoma’s setter?

 **TokyoGamerCat** : He’s been trying to ask you out…

 **Milk** : ?

 **Shirabun** : Maybe it’s not funny but I’m laughing nonetheless

 **MamaCrow** : OH MY GOD

 **Milk** : But I don’t understand

 **Milk** : Hinata boke and I have been practicing with each other almost everyday

 **Milk** : Why would he want to go on a date if he can practise his serve and receiving instead? His spikes are good but the rest is crap

 **YaHOE** : SOMEONE PROTECT THIS POOR CHILD

 **TokyoGamerCat** : oh… my… god…

 **Mr.Owl** : I’m out of words

 **AlienBadBoi** : TOBIO-CHAN WHAT THE HELL

 **Milk** : What what did I do something wrong????

 **MamaCrow** : Gracious no. Kageyama, Hinata likes you

 **Milk** : Uh I like him too? I guess? He’s a good friend. But that won’t change the fact that his receives are still crap

 **MamaCrow** : Jesus Christ

 **Shirabun** : Help I can’t breathe

 **SemiSemi** : Lmao are you sure you’re not a shrunk version of Wakatoshi

 **AlienBadBoi** : omg what u mean Semi-chan

 **Shirabun** : So many people asked him out but he couldn’t take the damn hint

 **SemiSemi** : Or they just got freaked out by Tendou and back off

 **SemiSemi** : Once you get to know him, Wakatoshi is actually a misunderstood sweetheart who reads every single ad in the Shonen Jump magazine

 **Shirabun** : He’s just really blunt so everyone thinks he’s cold and cruel. But he’s nice than what everyone makes him out to be

 **AlienBadBoi** : WHAT

 **AlienBadBoi** : Um… ok… sounds fake but ok…

 **SemiSemi** : I don’t ask you to trust us lol. Wakatoshi is the type of person you must _really_ interact with before you getting to know him better

 **SemiSemi** : I used to hate his guts. Now I’m on first name basis with him

 **SemiSemi** : The point is you have to give everyone a chance

 **AlienBadBoi** : Um no. He keeps bugging me about not coming to Shiratorizawa. It gives me the creeps

 **AlienBadBoi** : Also, he calls Seijoh my “worthless pride”

 **AlienBadBoi** : That’s not something I forgive

 **SemiSemi** : I can’t blame you for that. He always says things that are on his mind without thinking if that will offend other people

 **SemiSemi** : I have no idea what he meant when he told you that though, but I apologise, Oikawa

 **AlienBadBoi** : Omg Semi-chan you’re such a sweet little thing! Dw I’m not mad at Shiratorizawa lol. It’s just him I can’t stand

 **AlienBadBoi** : But lol, back to Tobio-chan

 **AlienBadBoi** :  As your senpai, I will advise you to talk to Chibi-chan. I know dating isn’t something that’s on your mind, but if you can let him know how you’re feeling, it would be less frustrating for you both

 **Milk** : Uh I still don’t know what’s up with Hinata boke but I will do that. Thank you, Oikawa-san!

 **YaHOE** : Lol ur so wise all the sudden

 **AlienBadBoi** : STOP SHADING ME YAHA-CHAN

 **MamaCrow** : Don’t worry Kageyama! I will help you and Hinata to work it out too

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Well, I do want to see my friend be happy, so I will do what I can with Shoyo too

 **AlienBadBoi** : AWWWW TOBIO-CHAN FINALLY HAS FRIENDS WHO WILL BE BY HIS SIDE I ALMOST SHED A TEAR

 **YaHOE** : Senpai u know u can be a real asshole sometimes

 **MamaCrow** : For real! Kageyama is doing his best!

 **AlienBadBoi** : OMG IT WASN’T MEANT TO BE MEAN! No but for real, outside of volleyball, I’m proud of him

 **YaHOE** : Lol he finally admits that Kageyama is his junior

 **Milk** : DOES THIS MEAN YOU ACCEPT ME, OIKAWA-SAN?

 **AlienBadBoi** : Um yeah but only outside of volleyball. As long as you’re still on the court, we’re rivals

 **MamaCrow** : Lol fair enough

 

 **_AlienBadBoi_ ** _has added a picture to the_ _Pretty Setter Squad_ _._

 

 **AlienBadBoi** : YALL LOOK AT WHAT IWA-CHAN JUST SENT ME!!!

 

 **_AlienBadBoi_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_IwanoWaifu_ ** _._

 

 **YaHOE** : I’m cringing so hard. But nice pic Iwaizumi-senpai

 **IwanoWaifu** : Right right!?? I mean look at those arms I swear to god they can choke me to death

 **Milk** : What’s a Waifu?

 **MamaCrow** : It’s the Japanese pronunciation of the English word “wife”

 **Milk** : Yachi taught me this a couple of days ago. What does it mean again in Japanese?

 **MamaCrow** : It means wife, Kageyama. A female spouse. What your mum is to your dad

 **IwanoWaifu** : AHAHAHA TOBIO-CHAN

 **SemiSemi** : No wonder why he failed the entrance exam to Shiratorizawa

 **Shirabun** : Lmaoooooo

 **Milk** : IT WAS A VERY DIFFICULT EXAM

 **SemiSemi** : It is, I have to admit. If I didn’t have a sport scholarship I wouldn’t be able to make it into Shiratorizawa

 **SemiSemi** : Didn’t you get offered a scholarship by Shiratorizawa too, Oikawa?

 **IwanoWaifu** : I did but no way I would go to the same school as that Ushiwaka bastard. Beside, um I hate to admit this

 **IwanoWaifu** : I would probably die in Shiratorizawa. I’m not exactly the best with school works you know

 **SemiSemi** : Lmao no wonder why you’re Kageyama’s senpai

 **IwanoWaifu** : RUDE

 **MamaCrow** : I thought Seijoh is supposed to be a good school?? I mean being private and all…

 **IwanoWaifu** : Student athletes duh. Beside we’re not as academically competitive as Shiratorizawa

 **MamaCrow** : Oh yeah that’s right

 

 **_TokyoGamerCat_ ** _has added a picture to the_ _Pretty Setter Squad_ _._

 

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Bweehh yall bitches are wrong Kuro has the best physique

 **IwanoWaifu** : WHAT THE FUCK KITTEN

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Kuro, log off my account

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Nuh-uh. Why are you so shy about our relationship? Are you embarrassed or something

 **TokyoGamerCat** : It’s not that. Kuro you idiot

 **Mr.Owl** : Hah I knew it

 **Milk** : I DON’T KNOW THIS???

 **MamaCrow** : Lol everyone knows it

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I’m logging off now~ Tell Four-Eyes-kun I say hi too Suga

 **MamaCrow** : Yeah lol I will

 **Shirabun** : Wait you give him the password to your account?

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Yeah I don’t mind. I have his account too. We have nothing to hide from each other. Kuro and I’ve been together since before Elementary School even

 **Mr.Owl** : #relationshipgoal

 **Mr.Owl** : I suppose Bokuto-san has an amazing body too

 

 **_Mr.Owl_ ** _has added a picture to the_ _Pretty Setter Squad_ _._

 

 **Mr.Owl** : Points proven

 **IwanoWaifu** : Ohoho this is war

 **IwanoWaifu** : Anyone dating anyone? Fess up

 **YaHOE** : Me? I’m still not over the fact that Karasuno’s manager rejected me

 **MamaCrow** : Lol you mean Yachi-chan? Didn’t you throw a ball at her to get her attention during the Spring Tournament?

 **Shirabun** : LMAO A+ FLIRTING

 **YaHOE** : I DIDN’T! I ROLLED A BALL AT HER AND I WAS GONNA ASK HER TO PICK IT UP

 **YaHOE** : BUT MATSU-SENPAI’S BALL GOT DEFLECTED ON A WRONG ANGLE SO IT FLEW TO HER DIRECTION INSTEAD

 **YaHOE** : And the other Karasuno’s manager… Kiyoko-senpai, the hot one, shielded Yachi

 **YaHOE** : And she looked at me like I was dirt under her shoes

 **YaHOE** : IM STILL NOT OVER IT

 **IwanoWaifu** : JESUS CHRIST I’M LAUGHING SO HARD

 **Shirabun** : I’m dead

 **Milk** : Oh yeah! Yachi said something about a pervert from Johsei trying to hit her up but luckily Kiyoko-senpai was there

 **IwanoWaifu** : LMAO DID YOU HEAR THAT YAHA-CHAN I’M CRYING

 **YaHOE** : YOU DON’T HAVE TO SALT MY WOUND, KAGEYAMA

 **Shirabun** : I gotta admit, Karasuno does have cute managers

 **MamaCrow** : They’re out of your league tho

 **Shirabun** : True

 **YaHOE** : I’m so mad why don’t we have cute managers

 **IwanoWaifu** : Mad Dog-chan is cute have u ever tried to ask him out Yaha-chan

 **YaHOE** : Wtf what does Kyotani have to do with all of this?

 **SemiSemi** : Lol why are you being a match-maker Oikawa?

 **IwanoWaifu** : Hehehe it’s my specialty! Tell me SemiSemi, who’s the girl or boy that captures your heart

 **SemiSemi** : Please don’t call me SemiSemi it’s creepy

 **Shirabun** : Lol he can only stand it if Tendou-san calls him SemiSemi

 **SemiSemi** : That’s because he uses it unironically unlike you salty people. I wouldn’t mind if you use it too if you weren’t such a passive aggressive piece of shit

 **Shirabun** : Yeah right, _SemiSemi_

 **SemiSemi** : Fuck you

 **IwanoWaifu** : Lmao so you’re just gonna evade the question now

 **SemiSemi** : I do have someone who’s small and is pretty but at the same time very rude and disrespectful to their senior

 **Shirabun** : It’s amazing how that person manages to stand you, Semi-san

 **IwanoWaifu** : Lol fess up you two

 **SemiSemi** : That’s all I’m gonna tell you about said person. Also, this person is a smart-ass piece of shit

 **Shirabun** : All I’ll tell you about my person is that he has soft lips and is a good kisser

 **IwanoWaifu** : Aha!

 

 **_IwanoWaifu_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_AlienBadBoi._**

 

 **YaHOE** : Lol why aren’t u Iwaizumi-senpai’s waifu anymore Oikawa-senpai?

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol dw I set it in me and Iwa-chan’s private chat. I love Iwa-chan but aliens still rock so

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol I can almost tell who you swans might be talking about. It has to be someone from Shiratorizawa right?

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I think it’s someone closer to us than that but ok

 **Mr.Owl** : Yeah. Am I correct to assume that your person is male?

 **SemiSemi** : Yeah. A pretty boy

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lmaooooo I get what you mean now Kitty

 **YaHOE** : Lol I’m now convinced that all the setters are not straight

 **Shirabun** : You included?

 **YaHOE** : Lol that’s what I’d like to find out

 **AlienBadBoi** : Maybe u should try it with Mad Dog-chan *wink wink*

 **YaHOE** : Oikawa-senpai pls stop trying to set me up with Kyotani it’s not gonna work. Beside, that idiot is not into anything except volleyball

 **MamaCrow** : Lmao Kageyama 2.0

 **Milk** : What but I’m nothing like that guy!

 **AlienBadBoi** : Keep telling yourself that Tobio-chan lmao

 **YaHOE** : So um how exactly are we gonna get to know each other? We’ve been talking a lot of random stuff but it’s getting nowhere

 **Shirabun** : Right

 **MamaCrow** : I know! Why don’t we do a round FMK? Well the sfw version that we play in Karasuno is KMK tho

 **AlienBadBoi** : LMAO you finally show your true colour Mr. Refreshing

 **MamaCrow** : This is between us ok Kageyama you better not tell Daichi

 **AlienBadBoi** : BOI I WAS SO WRONG ABOUT YOU SUGAWARA KOUSHI

 **Milk** : Um yes sure?

 **Milk** : But what’s FMK?

 **SemiSemi** : Fuck Marry Kill. Kinda like Kiss Marry Kill but instead of Kissing we’re Fucking

 **Milk** : OOOoooh that game. I’m in

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I don’t have any objection

 **Mr.Owl** : Same

 **AlienBadBoi** : lmao some of u are definitely not as innocent as I thought. Oh well that leaves me no choice but to protect Tobio-chan like a good senpai I am

 **Milk** : It’s ok Oikawa-san I will think it is still Kissing and not F*cking

 **AlienBadBoi** : omg he even censors it what a cutie

 **MamaCrow** : Let’s decide on a starting order shall we?

 **MamaCrow** : https://www.random.org/lists/

 **MamaCrow** : I will put your name in here and click generate 10 times

 **Milk** : Why 10?

 **MamaCrow** : BECAUSE THAT’S HINATA’S SHIRT NUMBER!!!

 **Milk** : omg

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol

 **MamaCrow** : I will screenshot the list that got generated now!

 

 **_MamaCrow_ ** _has added a picture to the_ _Pretty Setter Squad_ _._

 

 **MamaCrow** : I’ll be going first! FMK Ukai, Washijou and Nekomata

 **SemiSemi** : Jesus fuck

 **SemiSemi** : I would be lying if I say I don’t want to kill Coach but at the same time I don’t

 **Shirabun** : Who tf is Nekomata?

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Nekoma’s coach…

 **Shirabun** : What a fitting name hah

 

 **_MamaCrow_ ** _has added 3 pictures to_ _Pretty Setter Squad_ _._

 

 **MamaCrow** : That’s them! Tbh I would fuck coach Ukai, marry coach Nekomata and kill Washijou. I don’t like cranky old men lol

 **AlienBadBoi** : HELP I CANT BREATHE

 **AlienBadBoi** : MR. REFRESHING YOU NEVER FAIL TO AMAZE ME

 **AlienBadBoi** : lol I guess I will pick the same assortment as you are. Idk coach Nekomata that well but he seems like my grandpa hah

 **Milk** : I guess same? I mean the Shiratorizawa coach freaks me out

 **YaHOE** : Lol same I gotta admit the Karasuno coach is kinda like a thug but a hot thug

 **Mr.Owl** : Yeah I’ll have to pick the same choices

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Same here

 **SemiSemi** : um Coach is not actually *that* bad if you train with him. But lol I guess I’ll kill him too cuz he replaced me with Shirabu, although I understand his thinking

 **Shirabun** : Ugh I guess me too. I mean I’m glad he let me be the official setter and all but his punishments are harsh

 **Shirabun** : Coach is a bit of a traditionalist. Poor Goshiki hah

 **SemiSemi** : Lol that’s the fate of the next Shiratorizawa’s ace

 **Shirabun** : You think? I have to take care of that little snot now. He’s good but he’s even more hot-headed than the two of us combined

 **SemiSemi** : I think you’re exaggerating it a bit. Goshiki is a good kid. Maybe you just need to be more… understanding instead of being so passive aggressive around him lmao

 **Shirabun** : Not in a million years. That kid hero-worships Ushijima-san more than I do and he doesn’t listen to me

 **SemiSemi** : Lol so now you understand how I feel

 **SemiSemi** : Anyway who’s next?

 **Mr.Owl** : That’s me. FMK Karasuno’s managers and the captain of Karasuno’s girls volleyball team

 **MamaCrow** : DON’T YOU DARE SAYING THE WORD “FUCK” RIGHT NEXT TO OUR PRECIOUS MANAGER!!!

 **MamaCrow** :  BC HONESTLY IF I CAN’T GET TOGETHER WITH DAICHI, I WILL MARRY SHIMIZU SO ALL OF YOU CAN FUCK OFF. Wait no. Fine I’ll fuck Shimizu, marry Yachi and kill Yui

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lmao I’m p sure the two volleyball captains used to date each other

 **AlienBadBoi** : U jelly, Mr. Refresher?

 **MamaCrow** : Um no I just love both of our managers very much

 **AlienBadBoi** : Yeah lmao keep telling urself that

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Judging from their facebook’s pictures

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I’ll fuck the older manager, kill the younger manager and marry the captain

 **Milk** : Um I will marry Kiyoko-senpai, f*ck Yachi and kill Michimiya-senpai

 **SemiSemi** : I will fuck Karasuno’s oldest manager, marry the captain and kill the younger manager

 **Shirabun** : Same

 **MamaCrow** : EXCUSE ME RUDE YACHI-CHAN IS A LOVELY GIRL

 **Shirabun** : Lol sorry but I’m not into younger girls

 **AlienBadBoi** : Yeah I will fuck Karasuno’s manager too. Kiyoko is a total sexy babe beside Iwa-chan of course. Then um I’ll marry the captain and kill the younger manager?

 **YaHOE** : IN MY DREAM I WOULD BE MARRYING YACHI RIGHT NOW. And um I will fuck Kiyoko-san and kill the captain

 **AlienBadBoi** : EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT KIYOKO IGNORES ME. SHES THE ONLY GIRL WHO ISNT CHARMED BY MY BEAUTY

 **MamaCrow** : OF COURSE SHE WOULDN’T. SHIMIZU IS A GODDESS TO US MERE MORTALS

 **MamaCrow** : I WILL PROTECT SHIMIZU FROM YOU DIRTY ANIMALS

 **YaHOE** : Why tf does Karasuno get the cute and sexy girls at their managers??? This is so unfair why are all the cute girls at Karasuno?

 **Mr.Owl** : Well I thought the girls at Fukurodani are cute too…

 **MamaCrow** : They are! Most girls are very pretty

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lmaoooooooooo ok u keep telling urself that Mr. Refresher

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I don’t really pay attention to girls, but I do admit that Karasuno’s oldest manager is very pretty

 **MamaCrow** : IKR! We’re so fortunate to have her

 **AlienBadBoi** : Who’s next? Oh it’s me! FMK Sawamura, Bokuto and Ushiwaka. I’ll definitely kill that Ushi bastard no regrets. Lol I guess I’ll marry the Owl and fuck the Crow

 **MamaCrow** : I’m gonna fuck Daichi, marry Bokuto and kill Ushiwaka

 **Milk** : Suga-san I would have thought you would marry Daichi-san?

 **AlienBadBoi** : Dick so good bitches™ come back for second

 **MamaCrow** : Bokuto isn’t a bad person!

 **AlienBadBoi** : k but the point is you’d rather not marry Sawamura than to give up his dick lmao

 **MamaCrow** : It’s just a game I’m not gonna do it irl!!

 **SemiSemi** : I will fuck Wakatoshi, marry Bokuto and kill Sawamura. Bokuto seems like a funny person

 **Shirabun** : I guess I’ll pick the same option as Semi-san

 **Mr.Owl** : I’ll fuck Bokuto-san and marry Sawamura-san and kill Ushiwaka. No shame, Suga-sna

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I’ll fuck Sawamura, marry Bokuto and kill Ushijima

 **YaHOE** : tbh I would fuck Ushiwaka tho he seems like the type that’s good in bed

 **AlienBadBoi** : JESUS I’M HAVING A HEART ATTACK

 **SemiSemi** : lmao you think? He’s the exact opposite of that. Don’t ask me how I know I got this from a friend. Kissing him, apparently, is like kissing a rock

 **AlienBadBoi** : LMAO THE TEA IS SO HOT

 **SemiSemi** : But I’d think Sawamura is the type to be good at sex though

 **MamaCrow** : :D

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lmao I’m sure you would know that Mr. Refresher

 **Mr.Owl** : Then Bokuto-san would be a big surprise for you then

 **MamaCrow** : !!!

 **Milk** : ?

 **AlienBadBoi** : Holy shit

 **AlienBadBoi** : Dude I’m not even gonna comment on that. I’M COMPLETELY SHOOK

 **AlienBadBoi** : But what about u tho Tobio-chan?

 **Milk** : I guess I will f*ck Captain, marry Ushijima-san and kill Bokuto-san

 **AlienBadBoi** : LMAO IM TELLING CHIBI-CHAN

 **Milk** : Why though Hinata isn’t in this group chat he wouldn’t understand

 **MamaCrow** : Don’t be mean to them Oikawa! But why marrying Ushiwaka?

 **Milk** : Strong spikers are strong

 **AlienBadBoi** : Chibi-chan is gonna be soooooo mad about this lmao

 **SemiSemi** : I think I’m next

 **SemiSemi** : FMK Kageyama’s fangirls, Oikawa’s fangirls and Kuroo’s fangirls. I will fuck Kuroo’s, marry Kageyama’s and kill Oikawa’s

 **AlienBadBoi** : RUDE! Those girls are the sweetest people ever

 **SemiSemi** : Yeah but they’re so annoying during our matches

 **YaHOE** : Lol I’m telling Iwaizumi-senpai

 **AlienBadBoi** : Omg so u haven’t read all the IwaOi fanfic they’ve written???

 **YaHOE** : WHAT

 **YaHOE** : um it’s not like I search up fanfiction of u in my spare time senpai wtf

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol Tobio-chan has fangirls? What a shocker

 **Milk** : Apparently Hinata boke says they always gush about how cool I am. Maybe he’s jealous

 **MamaCrow** : BOI you wouldn’t be able to imagine

 **Milk** : Um if I have fangirls I guess I will marry them? Then I will f*ck Oikawa-san’s and kill Kuroo-san’s

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lmmaoooooo

 **MamaCrow** : Lol I will kill Kageyama’s for Hinata’s sake. Um maybe I will fuck Kuroo’s and marry Oikawa’s? Seijoh girls were really annoying during our match lol but at least they seem to be cute

 **Mr.Owl** : Kill Kuroo-san’s, marry Oikawa-san’s and fuck Kageyama’s

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol ur a true friend Mr. Owl

 **YaHOE** : Lol if Kags have fangirls I will marry them. I will fuck Oikawa-senpai’s and kill Kuroo’s

 **Shirabun** : idc but if I have to choose I will probes fuck Oikawa’s, marry Kageyama’s and kill Kuroo’s

 **Milk** : Um where is the Nekoma’s setter? He hasn’t answered yet

 **Mr.Owl** : Ah apparently Nekoma is having a sleepover today at Kenma’s house. So he must have gone to greet them

 **AlienBadBoi** : Omg luckyyyyy

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Hey I’m back

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol speaking of the devil

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Um for the above question… I’ll kill Kuro’s, marry Kageyama’s and fuck Oikawa’s

 **AlienBadBoi** : lol jealous kitten is jealous

 **Mr.Owl** : Say hi to everyone for me

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Will do

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Hi all u pretty setters~ But of course Kenma is the prettiest

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I won’t be stalking ur conver anymore hehe I promise on my Nekoma’s pride

 **SemiSemi** : Lol ok we’ll take your words for it

 **MamaCrow** : Please don’t do anything rash we still need Kenma in this group chat

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lmao what a shame tho that the rest of Nekoma is here too *wink wink*

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Not really

 **Shirabun** : Lol

 **Mr. Owl** : Oh yeah is Kuroo-san not snooping in your account anymore?

 **TokyoGamerCat** : No

 **TokyoGamerCat** : But he’s looking over my shoulders from time to time

 **Mr.Owl** : Well

 **Mr.Owl** : The only person who can ever get that close into your personal space is Kuroo-san

 **AlienBadBoi** : omfg I ship it

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Not true I mean Shoyo is close too… and I guess we’ve gotten friendlier, Akaashi

 **Milk** : WHAT

 **AlienBadBoi** : LMAO MY PRECIOUS JUNIOR

 **AlienBadBoi** : YOU BETTER GET GOING NOW OR THE CAT IS GONNA STEAL YOUR TANGERINE CHIBI-CHAN AWAY

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Um I’m not gonna steal him away in actualy fact I’m trying to set my friend up with his crush, but apparently it’s not working very well

 **Mr.Owl** : I would have thought Hinata Shoyo was also a volleyball idiot too… but guess not

 **MamaCrow** : Omg of course Hinata isn’t just a volleyball idiot duh hes a kind and sensitive boy whos so frustrated bc SOMEONE just wouldn’t take the damn hint

 **Shirabun** : Lol seem like Oikawa isn’t the only match maker here

 **Milk** : Ugh

 **Milk** : Well if his serving and receiving improve then I will go out with him

 **MamaCrow** : OMFG

 **AlienBadBoi** : LMAO TOBIO-CHAN IS SO MANIPULATIVE WHO COULD HAVE THOUGHT

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Mind if I screenshot this and send it to Shoyo?

 **MamaCrow** : Lol the truth will have to come out anyway so go ahead

 **MamaCrow** : We’re all rooting for you and Hinata, Kageyama

 **Milk** : Um it’s all gonna be on him so he better learn to serve right

 **Milk** : Hinata boke

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol for the sake of tru love, Yaha-chan u should take Seijoh to train with Chibi-chan sometimes when summer break arrives

 **YaHOE** : um we’re gonna train with Karasuno regardless of reasons Oikawa-senpai

 **Shirabun** : Ugh do you think Coach will let us train with Karasuno?

 **SemiSemi** : Considering how much he dislikes the Karasuno’s Coaches? No. What a shame though

 **Milk** : Um I think I’m next

 **Milk** : FMK……

 **Milk** : Um… I can’t think of any

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol that’s no good Tobio-chan u gotta contribute

 **SemiSemi** : Do you need suggestions?

 **Shirabun** : It can be anything lol setters are pretty much shameless anyway esp. in our own group chat

 **MamaCrow** : yeah! You can even do anime characters if you’re stuck

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol I doubt Tobio-chan’s ever interested in anything outside of volleyball

 **Milk** : I know!

 **Milk** : FMK Shirabu-san, Oikawa-san and Moniwa-san

 **AlienBadBoi** : OMFG

 **Shirabun** : Why?

 **Milk** : Well it’s because I have defeated all of you as a setter in official matches

 **MamaCrow** : AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

 **Shirabun** : EXCUSE ME THAT WAS RUDE

 **AlienBadBoi** : I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS TOBIO-CHAN

 **Shirabun** : SEMI-SAN STOP LAUGHING I COULD HEAR YOU FROM THIS SIDE OF THE ROOM

 **Milk** : Um I’m sorry……

 **SemiSemi** : Lol it’s ok it’s just a game don’t take it too hard up your arses

 **Shirabun** : Fuck you

 **SemiSemi** : You wish

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lmao you swans

 **AlienBadBoi** : I’m gonna fuck myself duh cuz im so hot. Um I will marry Moni-chan lol cuz he kinda look like Iwa-chan and kill Shira-chan. No harsh feeling

 **Milk** : Um I guess I will marry Moniwa-san, kill Shirabu and f*ck Oikawa-san

 **AlienBadBoi** : OMG TOBIO-CHAN LITTLE BBY <3 <3 <3

 **YaHOE** : Kill Oikawa-senpai, marry Moniwa and fuck Shirabu

 **Shirabun** : Wow I’m flattered

 **AlienBadBoi** : YOU ARE OFFICIALLY THE WORST KOHAI EVER YAHA-CHAN

 **ToykoGamerCat** : Fuck Oikawa, marry Shirabu and kill Moniwa

 **Mr.Owl** : I will fuck Shirabu, kill Moniwa and marry Oikawa

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lmao I love our Tokyo friends

 **MamaCrow** : I will marry Moniwa and fuck Shirabu. Will have to kill you sorry Oikawa

 **AlienBadBoi** : YOU BROKE MY HEART MR. REFRESHER TT__TT

 **Shirabun** : Lol I’ll fuck myself, kill Moniwa-san and marry Oikawa-san

 **Shirabun** : It’s not like I haven’t done it irl lmao

 **AlienBadBoi** : HIGH FIVE

 **MamaCrow** : But omfg Semi hasn’t answered yet

 **AlienBadBoi** : Yeah Semi-chan fess up who’s you gonna do the do with

 **SemiSemi** : I will fuck Shirabu, kill Oikawa and marry Moniwa

 **AlienBadBoi** : HOLY FUCKING SHIT

 **SemiSemi** : Why are you so surprised some of you did say you’re gonna fuck Shirabu too

 **MamaCrow** : Yeah but for u it’s different

 **AlienBadBoi** : ARE YOU JUST BEING MEAN TO ME

 **SemiSemi** : Yeah maybe lol

 **SemiSemi** : Am I supposed to kill Shirabu instead? When I actually have fucked him?

 **AlienBadBoi** : WHAT THE HELL

 **SemiSemi** : What’s there not to fuck? He’s my type

 **Shirabun** : Stop it you’re embarrassing

 **SemiSemi** : It’s just a game

 **SemiSemi** : Hey Shirabu

 **Shirabun** : What

 **SemiSemi** : We’re sitting in the dorm’s living room with the rest of the team you know

 **SemiSemi** : I can tell that you’re blushing from here

 **Mr.Owl** : Please get a room both of you

 **AlienBadBoi** : IM DEAD FUCK

 **MamaCrow** : So um is this “small but attractive, yet still a smartass piece of shit” person Shirabu then?

 **SemiSemi** : Basically

 **MamaCrow** : And Shirabu, soft-lip person is Semi…?

 **Shirabun** : Yeah

 **AlienBadBoi** : HOLY FUCKING SHIT

 **Milk** : !!!!

 **Shirabun** : Why are you so shocked most of you aren’t virgins

 **MamaCrow** : YEAH WE’RE JUST SURPRISED THAT

 **MamaCrow** : Actually no not really we knew but since you didn’t want to talk about it we thought it was a secret

 **Shirabun** : It’s kinda is cuz I’m not technically out yet

 **Milk** : What I didn’t realise anything what’s going on

 **AlienBadBoi** : I MUST PROTECT TOBIO-CHAN

 **Milk** : This is very confusing to me

 **MamaCrow** : KAGEYAMA SON MAMA WILL PROTECT U TOO

 **YaHOE** : Omg they went offline

 **AlienBadBoi** : THE IMPLICATIONS ARE KILLING ME

 **AlienBadBoi** : At time like this I miss Iwa-chan even more T_T

 **YaHOE** : You’re so vulgar, senpai

 **Milk** : Is it… my fault that they are like this?

 **MamaCrow** : PRECIOUS CHILD NO. But for real you guys can totally tell right? They’re being really overt with it

 **YaHOE** : I was just going to say the same thing

 **AlienBadBoi** : You know they seem like one of those couples where they hate each other’s gut in front of other people but when they’re alone they’re having the BEST SEX OF THEIR LIFE

 **TokyoGamerCat** : What a shame though I didn’t get to ask my question

 **MamaCrow** : Should we wait for them to come back?

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol nah let’s wait till they come back and we’ll pick it up

 **AlienBadBoi** : And let’s get some drama ourselves~

 **YaHOE** : Ugh senpai you are impossible

 **AlienBadBoi** : So let’s start with me first bc I created this group

 **YaHOE** : Lol we should make a reality TV show about you senpai

 **YaHOE** : Keeping up with Oikawa Tooru

 **AlienBadBoi** : OMG good idea Yaha-chan

 **AlienBadBoi** : Let’s see. I lost my virginity in second year

 **YaHOE** : … we never asked for this but ok

 **Milk** : Oikawa-san I am very confused

 **MamaCrow** : JESUS CHRIST OIKAWA

 **YaHOE** : Dw Oikawa-senpai is just an attention hoe

 **AlienBadBoi** : To Iwa-chan of course it was after our match with Shiratorizawa. We were defeated by Shiratorizawa so many times before that I felt like I would give up. But Iwa-chan slammed his fist into the changing room’s wall and told me to get over myself. That giving up is not an option to him and if I gave up he would never forgive me

 **AlienBadBoi** : OMG UR SO RUDE I’M RETELLING MY TRAGIC BACKSTORY HERE

 **Milk** : Iwaizumi-san is quite an inspirational person he helped me a lot with my spiking in Junior High too

 **MamaCrow** : Kageyama, so pure. Must protect

 **Mr.Owl** : Oya?

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Oya oya it looks like Semi-san is online

 **SemiSemi** : Hiya~ it’s not Semi tho it’s Tendou Satori here

 **AlienBadBoi** : GUESS MONSTER

 **SemiSemi** : Lol SemiSemi left his phone here. Don’t tell him that I’ve been snooping

 **Mr.Owl** : … if he reads this conversation he probably knows that you’ve been snooping anyway

 **SemiSemi** : Oh yeah…

 **SemiSemi** : Dw I won’t stalk u pretty setters haha

 **SemiSemi** : I just wanna let u know that SemiSemi left with Shirabu not long ago to the garden~

 **AlienBadBoi** : AHA I KNEW IT

 **SemiSemi** : I’m off now~

 **AlienBadBoi** : WAIT GUESS MONSTER

 **SemiSemi** : What

 **AlienBadBoi** : Before you’re leaving

 **AlienBadBoi** : Can u tell us

 **AlienBadBoi** : One thing

 **TokyoGamerCat** : You don’t have to if it’s a secret

 **Mr.Owl** : Yeah

 **MamaCrow** : Don’t pay attention to that nosy alien lover

 **YaHOE** : Hush I wanna know Oikawa-senpai’s question. It must be long bc he’s still typing

 **SemiSemi** : Sure hit me up

 **AlienBadBoi** : Is there anything going on between Shira-chan and Semi-chan? Are they dating? Are they friends with benefits? WHAT ARE THEY. Also what tf is that Ushiwaka bastard up to now. What university he’s gonna go to? IF I CANT DEFEAT HIM IN HIGH SCHOOL I WILL SHRED HIM IN COLLEGE

 **SemiSemi** : Lmao that isn’t just one thing

 **SemiSemi** : But since I’m so nice I will answer them all

 **SemiSemi** : What happens between Shirabu and SemiSemi

 **SemiSemi** : Is none of ur business lol

 **AlienBadBoi** : T_T T_T T_T

 **SemiSemi** : Lol

 **SemiSemi** : But since they’ve basically told u themselves, yeah they were friends with benefits

 **AlienBadBoi** : OH MY GOD

 **MamaCrow** : Were?

 **AlienBadBoi** : They’re still sorting out their relationship~

 **MamaCrow** : Ah okk

 **SemiSemi** : And about Wakatoshi-kun, he is offered a lot a sports scholarship all around Japan

 **SemiSemi** : He hasn’t told us which one he’s gonna pick

 **SemiSemi** : If he picked one tho it would be on the news so you wouldn’t have to worry lololol

 **SemiSemi** : I’m off now~

 **MamaCrow** : Lol who could have thought. I thought they did hate each other’s guts during Spring Tournament

 **MamaCrow** : But maybe it was just Semi’s Resting Bitch Face

 **Milk** : Semi-san looks like you, Suga-san

 **AlienBadBoi** : Yeah, totally. A punker version of Mr. Refresher

 **YaHOE** : Shiratorizawa is very secretive though maybe that’s why we’re so shocked to know that both their setters are fucking each other

 **YaHOE** : I would rather die than to fuck you, Oikawa-senpai

 **AlienBadBoi** : YAHA-CHAN U BROKE MY HEART ( ╥ω╥ )

 **YaHOE** : I don’t want Iwaizumi-senpai to kill me

 **MamaCrow** : lolololololol

 **MamaCrow** : I wonder why they’re going offline though

 **AlienBadBoi** : I bet 100 yens Semi-chan tops ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **TokyoGamerCat** : It’s not really a bet if we all agree

 **Mr.Owl** : True that

 **Mr.Owl** : 100 yens more that Shirabu is a power bottom

 **AlienBadBoi** : LMAOOOO

 **Milk** : What’s a power bottom?

 **Milk** : Like… magic butt?

 **AlienBadBoi** : LMAOOOOOO HOLY SHIT

 **AlienBadBoi** : I’m sure Shira-chan’s ass is magical

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Who knows, he might be verse

 **TokyoGamerCat** : He did say somewhere beforehand he appreciates Semi-san’s ass

 **AlienBadBoi** : LMAO WHO KNOWS YOU COULD BE SO KINKY KITTY

 **AlienBadBoi** : It’s like Kuroo hits a jackpot

 **MamaCrow** : Lol are u sure ur Kenma? That’s so… forward

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Me online is quite different from me irl

 **MamaCrow** : Lol fair enough

 **MamaCrow** : Oh god let’s stop now we have to protect Kags

 **AlienBadBoi** : Let’s get back to sharing our problems!

 **AlienBadBoi** : I am literally so sad Iwa-chan will go to different university

 **AlienBadBoi** : UGH I HATE LONG DISTANCE

 **YaHOE** : Um you can still see each other in the Miyagi’s local volleyball team

 **AlienBadBoi** : BUT STILL THERES NO IWA-CHAN TO DRAG ME TO SCHOOL NOW T_T

 **MamaCrow** : Daichi and Asahi and I are going to the same university, but Shimizu is going overseas after she graduated

 **Milk** : Oh? Where to?

 **MamaCrow** : Australia, I heard

 **MamaCrow** : But us 3 Karasuno’s third years are thinking of taking a gap year too and just travel together

 **MamaCrow** : But my parents want me to go to uni as soon as possible

 **AlienBadBoi** : What courses are you guys gonna take? I’ll be going into Japanese Lit

 **MamaCrow** : I’ll be majoring in English. Asahi will do Business and Daichi wants to become a teacher

 **AlienBadBoi** : Still playing volleyball in college?

 **MamaCrow** : I don’t really know

 **MamaCrow** : I mean

 **MamaCrow** : My skill is not good enough to play volleyball professionally

 **MamaCrow** : Some passions aren’t meant to live long. I’m afraid that volleyball is going to be one of them

 **MamaCrow** : Karasuno and volleyball is everything to me right now, but what if in 5 years, or even 3 years, it stops to be the most important things? I will have other priorities

 **MamaCrow** : Thinking about it scares me

 **AlienBadBoi** : Sugawara…

 **AlienBadBoi** : I understand what you mean. Right now volleyball is everything to me too. I got offered sport scholarship from various uni and it does look like my future with volleyball is gonna be bright

 **AlienBadBoi** : But after that, then what?

 **AlienBadBoi** : I prefer not to think about it, but it’s always on the back of my mind

 **AlienBadBoi** : ...

 **AlienBadBoi** : I was just thinking about how Iwa-chan and I will be going to different universities

 **AlienBadBoi** : That toss in the Spring Tournament… that was the last toss I sent to him. And it was also the last toss from me that he spiked

 **AlienBadBoi** : One day, I’ll be tossing to someone else. And he’ll be spiking someone else’s toss

 **AlienBadBoi** : High school teams aren’t forever, but somehow, thinking about that… makes me so fucking angry

 **TokyoGamerCat** : …

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I don’t want Kuro to leave

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I don’t want Yaku and Kai to leave either

 **AlienBadBoi** : Kitty?

 **TokyoGamerCat** : In a way… I understand what you mean, Oikawa

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I’m finally at ease because Kuro, Kai and Yaku have been taking care of me. I don’t want the team dynamics to change again

 **TokyoGamerCat** : When Kuro’s in high school and I was still in Junior High, the last year of it was awful

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I don’t want to go through it ever again

 **Mr.Owl** : Kenma…

 **Mr.Owl** : Well Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san may go to the same university

 **Mr.Owl** : It’s possible they will keep in contact with all of us

 **Mr.Owl** : I used to hate noisy morning practices

 **Mr.Owl** : But this morning when Bokuto-san wasn’t there because he had to rehearse the Graduation ceremony

 **Mr.Owl** : It was almost… empty

 **Mr.Owl** : I get you Kenma

 **Mr.Owl** : It’s a shame really. Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are both very talented players

 **TokyoGamerCat** : To think that… someone else would be tossing to Kuro

 **TokyoGamerCat** : It hurts me

 **Mr.Owl** : I think they would come back to have practice match with us from time to time

 **Mr.Owl** : And I know what you’re feeling. To think that someone else would toss to Bokuto-san…

 **Mr.Owl** : Someone who accommodates him better than I do

 **Mr.Owl** : It drives me nuts

 **MamaCrow** : This is so emotional and I want to cry thinking about this omg

 **AlienBadBoi** : JESUS WHAT WILL I DO MY JOSEI BBY

 **Milk** : I am happy that I got to become your teammates, Suga-san. I don’t think we have properly say thank you

 **MamaCrow** : awwww Kags you are such a sweetheart! Know that we love you and believe in all of you!! The best you can do for us is to do your best! And remember, this isn’t the end

 **YaHOE** : Can’t believe I will actually miss you, Oikawa-senpai

 **Milk** : But really I have never thought that we would have grown so attached to our high school club. It must be fate really

 **AlienBadBoi** : Awww you’re so romantic Tobio-chan

 **AlienBadBoi** : Well most people in Aoba Josai were my teammates from Junior High so I got along with the team just fine

 **MamaCrow** : Me and Daichi and Asahi all love volleyball a lot and we are ambitious too. It’s a shame that Karasuno has been laying low the past few years. Recruitments were so difficult that we almost had to close down volleyball club

 **MamaCrow** : So that’s why I’m so proud where we are right now

 **Shirabun** : Hey

 **SemiSemi** : We’re back

 **AlienBadBoi** : OMGGGG

 **MamaCrow** : YOU WERE GONE FOR 15 MINUTES

 **Mr.Owl** : Is everything ok?

 **SemiSemi** : Yeah we just went out to laugh because both of us were making quite a ruckus in the living room so Reon kicked us out

 **Shirabun** : Lol did we shock you

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lmao “ruckus”

 **AlienBadBoi** : YES YOU GOT US ALL

 **YaHOE** : Wait so did you guys actually fuck each other?

 **SemiSemi** : Yes

 **Milk** : !!!

 **MamaCrow** : I’m so confused

 **SemiSemi** : How do I put it. We were fuck buddies until we decide to be more serious

 **Shirabun** : Repressed homosexuality, intense trainings and strict parents. You guess it

 **AlienBadBoi** : Hah, I get what you mean lol

 **MamaCrow** : But how did you two end up together?

 **MamaCrow** : I mean correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought that… Semi… resents Shibaru? I’m sorry to assume

 **SemiSemi** : No it’s fine it’s a valid assumption to make

 **SemiSemi** : Do you resent Kageyama though, Suga-san?

 **MamaCrow** : Me? Well…

 **MamaCrow** : In the beginning, I kinda do. I’ve been tossing to my teammates for 3 years then suddenly Kageyama came in and I became a bench-warmer

 **MamaCrow** : At first I was so dejected. But then, I reminded myself that everything is for Karasuno’s sake so I tried to help Kageyama as much as I can. He is really respectful to his senior

 **Milk** : I’ve learned from my mistake in Junior High, but I couldn’t have done it without you and the team, Suga-san

 **SemiSemi** : I’ve never thought that Kageyama is actually a sweet child

 **Milk** : A lot has changed between Junior High and now

 **SemiSemi** : I mean during our match as well. You seem like such an arrogant setter, with all those crazy sets-up

 **SemiSemi** : You remind me of myself

 **SemiSemi** : Too bad my relationship with Wakatoshi is never quite as good as yours with Hinata

 **SemiSemi** : Shirabu, on the otherhand, worships the ground Wakatoshi walks on. That’s why when that bratty kid came to Shiratorizawa, all I ever thought about was how to murder without leaving a trace

 **Milk** : Intense…

 **Shirabun** : And don’t worry, the hate was reciprocated. I found Semi-san to be an annoying upperclassman who was just salty that he lost his position to me

 **SemiSemi** : Well that’s true

 **Shirabun** : Semi-san isn’t the best with controlling his temper. He wasn’t used to people ignoring him either

 **SemiSemi** : So are you. I am swapped with you whenever you lose your shit too

 **Shirabun** : It happens more often than I admit

 **SemiSemi** : The reason why I got pulled back from being Shiratorizawa’s official setter was because my relationship with Wakatoshi deteriorated in second year. I thought he was an arrogant ace

 **AlienBadBoi** : Well I don’t blame you he does seem arrogant

 **Shirabun** : He’s not. He’s just blunt

 **SemiSemi** : Right? My relationship with Wakatoshi improved towards the end of second year, but it was too late cuz Shirabu was already the official setter

 **SemiSemi** : He has a better relationship with Wakatoshi than I do and frankly, they don’t want instability and I was a mess of instability. Shirabu rightfully earned his place as Shiratorizawa’s setter although I’m still pissed

 **MamaCrow** : So how did you two end up tolerating each other?

 **Shirabun** : It was a pretty slow process. I can’t stand him but he’s still a senpai I respect

 **Shirabun** : In a lot of way, I am inferior to Semi-san

 **Shirabun** : Setting, serving, receiving

 **Shirabun** : I got picked because I am more willing to set to Ushijima-san

 **Shirabun** : But somehow, some way, I’ve always been yearning for Semi-san’s approval

 **Shirabun** : But all I’ve ever gotten was resentment

 **Shirabun** ; It deteriorated when I asked Semi-san to teach me how to do a jump float serve

 **Shirabun** : He got really angry and aggressive

 **Shirabun** : And he would have hit me if Ushijima-san didn’t stop his blow

 **AlienBadBoi** : Jesus, this is too close for comfort

 **SemiSemi** : Wakatoshi told me, quite brusquely too, that if I don’t get my act together, I’m better off somewhere else because Shiratorizawa isn’t for me

 **AlienBadBoi** : Ouch

 **SemiSemi** : So I just ran away to my dorm. And I didn’t turn up to practice that morning because I was so fucking pissed. I felt robbed

 **AlienBadBoi** : …

 **AlienBadBoi** : I understand what you mean

 **AlienBadBoi** : When Tobio-chan came to Kitagawa Daiichi, I felt threatened although he looked up to me very much

 **AlienBadBoi** : Out of nowhere, a genius setter just waltzed in and suddenly I could feel people stop believing in me because they see how much talent this little snot had

 **AlienBadBoi** : I was no way a genius like Tobio-chan. I’m better with people but in terms of skills, I’m not as good as him

 **Milk** : Oikawa-san…

 **AlienBadBoi** : HUSH DON’T YOU DARE FEEL SORRY FOR ME I STILL DISLIKE YOU VERY MUCH MY SOCIALLY-INEPT JUNIOR

 **AlienBadBoi** : …

 **AlienBadBoi** ; I almost hit him too, if Iwa-chan wasn’t there to stop me. It was something that I still regret

 **Milk** : Oh

 **Milk** : I didn’t notice it Oikawa-san I just thought you weren’t feeling well

 **Milk** : It happened so long agao I didn’t really remember it. But thanks for telling me

 **AlienBadBoi** : Tobio-chan…

 **Milk** : I still look up to you very much

 **SemiSemi** : Awww

 **AlienBadBoi** : TOBIO-CHAN YOU PRECIOUS LITTLE THING

 **TokyoGamerCat** : So how did you and Shirabu sort out your difference, Semi-san?

 **SemiSemi** : Well like I said since I didn’t turn up to practise the day after I almost hit Shirabu

 **SemiSemi** : Surprise surprise, the person who came to see me was Shirabu

 **SemiSemi** : It would have been sincere if he didn’t radiate with passive-aggressiveness

 **Shirabun** : Lol

 **Shirabun** : Did I say something rude to you

 **SemiSemi** : Yeah you told me that you couldn’t stand my attitude and that if I don’t get my act together I wouldn’t even have the bench to warm anymore

 **AlienBadBoi** : Ouch

 **SemiSemi** : One thing I couldn’t stand is junior being rude to senior in any circumstance. So I told him to fuck off

 **Shirabun** : You were gonna hit me that night why tf should I be nice to you

 **SemiSemi** : Manners! At least you could have pretended

 **AlienBadBoi** : Urghh I’m so glad now that Tobio-chan is such a sweetheart. I’m sorry for all the cold shoulders I’ve been giving you, Tobio-chan!

 **Milk** : Um you would be dead if your shoulders were cold, Oikawa-senpai

 **AlienBadBoi** : IT WAS AN EXPRESSION GODDAMN IT

 **MamaCrow** : Let them finish their story! I wanna hear the end of it

 **SemiSemi** : After that though, we had a hate-hate relationship at first. We tolerated each other in practice

 **SemiSemi** : I gave him tips on setting and serving. He brought me water from time to time

 **Shirabun** : But other than that we found every single opportunity to shade each other

 **Shirabun** : Despite his anger issues, Semi-san is actually like a fussy mum

 **MamaCrow** : OMG #teammum

 **Shirabun** : He fussed all over the first years. He even fussed over Kawanishi. But he ignored me. And it made me… angry as hell

 **Shirabun** : I thought he hated me

 **SemiSemi** : Well, you’d always had a scowl whenever you were with me, but when you were with others, you laughed so freely. Even Tendou managed to tease a smile out of you

 **SemiSemi** : It was just awkward whenever we were alone because the only thing I could talk about was the goddamn weather

 **Shirabun** : And how I’ve been eating. And sleeping. And my school work

 **MamaCrow** : Hahaha classic team mum

 **SemiSemi** : But I got replaced not long after that when Coach saw how well Shirabu was doing

 **SemiSemi** : I was trying to prove that tossing to Wakatoshi repeatedly was a stupid move, but apparently I was wrong

 **AlienBadBoi** : Well, you’re not wrong, objectively

 **Milk** : I think so too. I mean if you focus too much on the ace, it will give the other team the chance to adapt

 **Shirabun** : In a way, that’s just how it works for us. And it has served us well until recently. If it works why change it. But after this I feel like the team dynamics is going to shift once more

 **SemiSemi** : Haha. That means Shiratorizawa is going to be an unpredictable force to be reckoned with. You lot better watch out next time

 **SemiSemi** : But anyway, I was angry that I got replaced by a passive-aggressive, skinny, short and attractive first year with hair that is too straight and kempt for my comfort

 **AlienBadBoi** : Holy shit

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I don’t usually say this

 **TokyoGamerCat** : But that’s kind gay

 **Mr.Owl** : Yeah I have to agree

 **Mr.Owl** : So you found him attractive despite disliking his guts

 **SemiSemi** : Yes, basically

 **Mr.Owl** : Was the feeling mutual?

 **Shirabun** : Me? Well I didn’t even notice because I’m too busy being the official setter

 **SemiSemi** : You little shit

 **Shirabun** : But during times when we did talk I did notice that his lips were soft

 **YaHOE** : Hah GAAAAAAAYYYYY

 **Shirabun** : ik

 **Shirabun** : It doesn’t change the fact that I still disliked his guts though. I hate being fussed over like a little kid

 **SemiSemi** : Things changed again when one time Shirabu lost his composure during a practice match. All of his tosses got blocked

 **Shirabun** : The fact that Ushijima-san didn’t say anything makes it seemed worse. It’s like, how do I put it, that he’s just disappointed with me

 **Shirabun** : It’s not true though

 **Shirabun** : But still

 **Shirabun** : Coach got really angry and he yelled at me. He always yelled at everyone though so I don’t really know why I lashed out at him and just stormed to the bathroom. I couldn’t remember the reason why

 **SemiSemi** : I do. It was because of your parents. They said something to you and your mood was already foul before the match began

 **Shirabun** : Ah right

 **MamaCrow** : Your parents?

 **Shirabun** : They are… demanding. That’s the best I could describe them

 **Shirabun** : Semi-san found me. Out of everyone, he came to find me. It was quite unexpected

 **SemiSemi** : That’s how I know I’m not the only one with anger issue hah. Shirabu cried a lot. He was screaming and crying a lot to my face. Saying that I don’t understand anything and he doesn’t need my pity

 **SemiSemi** : I told him I didn’t pity him

 **SemiSemi** : “Whatever your problems were, saying those things to coach was unacceptable. Be a better person and apologise. He believes in you more than anyone. He never trusted me. But he trusts you. Get your shit together. If this is InterHigh, I would slap you so hard right now, but it’s not, so take a deep breath”

 **SemiSemi** : That’s what I told him

 **Shirabun** : I have never believed that. I mean physically I am smaller and weaker than everyone. The only reason why I got picked was because I’m more willing to set to Ushijima-san more often. Other than that, in every way, I’m inferior to Semi-san

 **SemiSemi** : Shirabu…

 **Shirabun** : He told me that no matter what I did, it still does not change the fact that Shiratorizawa needs me

 **SemiSemi** : I hugged him. I didn’t know what to do when he started crying so I just did. It felt natural. He didn’t push me out

 **SemiSemi** : But then, he suddenly kissed me. It lasted less than a second. Our lips touched. I pushed him away. He apologised and left

 **Milk** : !!!

 **AlienBadBoi** : Wow wow wow who could have thought. That was quite… forward of you, Shira-chan

 **Shirabun** : Lol

 **SemiSemi** : I mean, it wasn’t my first kiss with a man…

 **SemiSemi** : But still, I didn’t really see Shirabu as anything beside an annoying junior

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Until that time?

 **SemiSemi** : Until that time

 **Shirabun** : We avoided each other again after that but all I’d ever thought about was how soft his lips were

 **SemiSemi** : That was really gay of you

 **Mr.Owl** : I agree. Have you always been that comfortable with your sexuality?

 **Shirabun** : Me? I’m a repressed homosexual who’s also an only child of 2 very homophobic parents

 **Shirabun** : I haven’t come out yet

 **MamaCrow** : We see

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Don’t worry, your secrets are safe with us

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Thanks for letting us know

 **AlienBadBoi** : …

 **AlienBadBoi** : That sounds like… Iwa-chan’s parents. God how I hate them. I’m sorry you have to go through that, Shira-chan

 **Shirabun** : It’s ok. Thank you

 **Shirabun** : But anyway, we started talking again 2 weeks after that. I apologised for kissing him without asking. He asked if I was gay

 **MamaCrow** : omfg

 **Shirabun** : I winced but then he said that he’s bisexual so it’s not a big deal to him, although he would appreciate it if I didn’t kiss him without his consent. And that if I have anything I can always come to him

 **SemiSemi** : Heh

 **Shirabun** : I started coming to him for advice more often. Not just for volleyball but for other things too, like you know, my daddy issue

 **AlienBadBoi** : Lol so that’s where you fatalistic humour comes from

 **Shirabun** : Pretty much

 **Milk** : What’s a daddy issue?

 **MamaCrow** : Meaning your dad is either absent from your life or is abusive

 **Shirabun** : Yeah that’s it

 **AlienBadBoi** : So when did things… begin?

 **Shirabun** : Oh, my parents rent a single room so I don’t have roommates. Sometimes Semi-san came over. Sometimes he stayed over night

 **SemiSemi** : …

 **SemiSemi** : There are things that happen in the dark that makes everything else unimportant

 **SemiSemi** : Our casual touches become kisses and soon enough we were fucking each other

 **SemiSemi** : I fucked him despite not knowing I love him or not

 **SemiSemi** : I still don’t know now

 **SemiSemi** : Sometimes I feel like I’m using him for my own sexual pleasure

 **SemiSemi** : I mean, we go on dates and stuff and I bought him presents sometimes, but for the past year, it has been purely physical

 **SemiSemi** : That to say though, it was fun being with him

 **SemiSemi** : So I’d like to find out my feelings before I graduated

 **Mr.Owl** : Woah…

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I wish you guys luck

 **Shirabun** : Thanks. Semi-san will need it more than I do

 **Shirabun** : …

 **Shirabun** : My feeling has been crystal clear for a long time

 **Shirabun** : He was the first person who’s tried to understand me, so they least I could do is waiting for him

 **Shirabun** : Even if it doesn’t work out… it’s ok

 **Shirabun** : I’m content with where it is now

 **SemiSemi** : Shirabu…

 **Shirabun** : Lol don’t get sappy Semi-san it’s uncool of you

 **SemiSemi** : Shut up brat

 **YaHOE** : Hah, the insult-based friendship makes it impossible to think that you two could possibly be dating

 **Shirabun** : Yeah lol his Resting Bitch Face during practices still give everyone the impression that we hate each other

 **YaHOE** : Lmao

 **Mr.Owl** : Do your family know?

 **SemiSemi** : My parents know and they’re really accepting. I came out during Junior High. Sometimes they let me bring Shirabu over for sleepover and such

 **Shirabun** : No my parents don’t know. If they do they will probably pull me out of Shiratorizawa and put me in a missionary school or something

 **MamaCrow** : That was rough man. I’m sorry you have to go through all of that

 **MamaCrow** : When Daichi and I came out, it was like a storm. My parents are still convinced that it was a phase and his parents certainly don’t want me over for sleepover as often now

 **AlienBadBoi** : My sister is really progressive so she helped me a lot when I came out. I’m not gay though. I’m bisexual. So I think my parents secretly hope that I would find a girl and “forget about Hajime-kun”. They think that us going to different universities is gonna help

 **AlienBadBoi** : I supposed part of me is scared that Iwa-chan will forget me. I know subconsciously, that can’t happen because Iwa-chan is loyal as hell. But he hasn’t let his parents know yet. His father is quite homophobic

 **YaHOE** : Knowing Iwaizumi-senpai, I am sure he would do the best he can to protect you

 **AlienBadBoi** : AWWW IM SO TOUCHED YAHA-CHAN

 **TokyoGamerCat** : In a way, I’m fortunate because my parents are really progressive. They were over the moon when I told them about Kuro

 **Shirabun** : Lucky

 **TokyoGamerCat** : It was unfortunate… that your parents are like that

 **Shirabun** : It’s ok though. I will do what I have to do

 **Mr.Owl** : My parents don’t know anything about me.I just hope that… things won’t change after Bokuto-san graduates

 **SemiSemi** : I understand

 **Shirabun** : So that’s that about us

 **Milk** : Um there are a lot of things that I haven’t experienced yet and I don’t know what to do or what to say to help

 **Milk** : As for me, I don’t know if I like boys or girls. I mean, I’ve never thought about these kind of things

 **Shirabun** : Lol it’s all good Kageyama. You don’t have to decide anything right now. Let it happens naturally

 **MamaCrow** : Yeah. And for the situation with Hinata, well, talk to him. Sexuality is a big confusing muddle and some of us haven’t got ours sorted yet. If you don’t feel anything for Hinata after you’ve talked, that’s ok too. But the most important thing is you communicate properly

 **AlienBadBoi** : If there’s anything that you want to ask, you can always come to me. I’m sure the guys here will be willing to help you too

 **Mr.Owl** : Don’t rush. And you don’t have to feel like you need to have sex just because most of us do. Take it slowly and talk it out to someone you trust

 **Milk** : Thank you very much. I wish I could have done more for all of you

 **SemiSemi** : ^^

 **SemiSemi** : Thanks Kageyama. Good luck to you too

 **YaHOE** : Hey I have an idea

 **YaHOE** : What if… we have an offline somewhere in the summer? Just us setters together

 **AlienBadBoi** : An offline? Good idea Yaha-chan!

 **Shirabu** : My parents have a holiday home in Saitama. I suppose we could go there

 **SemiSemi** : Really? Would it be ok for you?

 **Shirabu** : Yeah it’ll be fine. Worse come to worse I’ll just lie. I mean I’ve hosted Shiratorizawa’s summer camp

 **Shirabu** : An offline seems fun

 **MamaCrow** : Travelling is easy and I can take Kageyama with me. I mean his parents know me and I think they like me enough

 **Milk** : If you come then they would be very reassured, Suga-san! I am looking forward to go on this trip too

 **Mr.Owl** : Well it will take quite a while to convince my parents. But I would love to go, so I’ll do my best

 **TokyoGamerCat** : I don’t like travelling very much

 **TokyoGamerCat** : But since I’ve gotten to know some of you a lot better, I’d like to meet you irl too

 **YaHOE** : Alright that’s set! Let’s talk again tomorrow to discuss the plan for the offline

 **Shirabun** : Osu. I’ll ask my parents tonight

 **AlienBadBoi** : I’m so excited about this! Let’s play volleyball together!

 **Milk** : Osu!

 **MamaCrow** : Well I’ll be going offline now. See you!

 **AlienBadBoi** : Can’t believe we all talk for 3 hours straight! Well then, see you again!

 **TokyoGamerCat** : Good night to you all


End file.
